kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabot
Kabot/M.A.R.S. Height: 90 meters Weight: 48,000 metric tons Gender: N/A Combat Style: Ranged/Melee Primary Attacks: feet, arms, Secondary Attacks: headbutts. Primary Weapon: arm cannon Secondary Weapon: friendship killer Energy Style: Madness Overview:Kabot is an insane droid that loves to make things explode, in its arms it has grenade launchers (Milkor MGL like) that shoots diferent kinds of bombs. Origin: The increase in the attacks made by giant monsters wa s worrying, so a group of politicians decided to create something to stop them. Not much time passed before they learned about Dr. Frank Victernstein, a brilliant scientist that had the same goal. so they provided him money and a group of scientist under his charge to make it. the doctor worked diligently and the project was almost done, but before completing the machine, the politicians showed their true plans, to relegate Dr. Victernstein from the project and take the full credit and control of the machine, to help them with their own agenda. and so they did, they expelled the doctor from the lab, and decided to end it by themselves, the original project was to make the robot being controlled indirectly from a base, but they decided it would be better to give it a personality. This was discarded by Dr. Victernstein because he knew the risk of a problem in the personality of such a powerful weapon, but they ignored this. Unknowingly they gave it the personality of a psychopath that lives only to destroy everything. when they finally started the robot, it just left the building, all the presents went to the nearby entrances and windows to see what was the robot up to, just to see how it turned to them and blew them to smithereens. When Dr. Frank Victernstein heard about the incident, he couldn't help feeling guilty, altough he knew that it was not his fault. Energy System: its energy is recovered slowly, but when it fights or destroys stuff, its energy grows, if it defeats an enemy its energy gets fully charged. Ranged Combat: in order to avoid it to run out of ammo, it was built with a device that made the ammunition, but also the posibility to improve itself to make better ammo. which made it a global threat, in no time.The arm cannon is an attack in which Kabot shoots grenades from its arms, it throws diferent kinds of ammo, explosive, fire, freezing, electric, etc. even magic and cosmic. the the type of the ammo is random. the alternate attack meteor rain if for in case the friendship killer could not be made, in this one, kabot launches several grenades to the sky, that later will fall to the ground at diferent parts of the arena, damaging the ones the fall upon, also the type of grenades that fall is random. Grappling: it makes the oponents fall to the ground to either kick them, or spin them around for throwing them, allowing it to throw even the heaviest oponents, altough this takes its time. Melee Combat: it has a vicious attack style, with human like movements. the friendship killer is a kamikaze attack, when it uses it an alarm is activated to show that this insane robot is about to do something funny. then for some time, it can attack with its wick, trying to bind around the oponent, if it succeeds the head will deattach from the body which will explode, damaging things around, and then the head will explode, dealing an insane amount of damage that pierces enemy's defense, specially to the foe that its attached to, but also to the surrounding area. the bad thing, well it will be destroyed too, so it is not made for winning, just to avoid others from doing it. Weaknesses: It is a pretty normal character, its major weakness its that it only has one special attack, and the other is a kamikaze attack, that destroys it, so the most you can achieve with that is a draw(maybe in a team match you could win). Notes:the other name M.A.R.S. got inspired by something i was saying in the U.N.A.K.O. thread. altough im not sure which name is better, since altough M.A.R.S. might sound cooler, it might be overused, or something like that. M.A.R.S. means monster attack response system. side view of its arm, with a clearer view of the grenade launcher: Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Black Kaiju Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Good Kaiju